The ships
by StainedGlassRoses
Summary: Everyone gets trapped in a strange, grey room. Two people get picked, randomly, and gets...shipped? A bunch of stupid, random, ships that no one should ever, EVER ship. Except me. Right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! Its going to be a bunch of people on blind dates. There random so you'll never know who's going to be next. It could be anyone, like, Sun and Pyrrha, or Junior and Oobleck. Even Neo and Winter. Anyway, on to the story!**

FIRST DATE: Ozpin and Neo.

They sat across from each other, silently. One because she couldn't speak, the other because he had no clue how he got there, neither did. Both were doing normal stuff, then poof, they were in a room with everyone else and a loud voice called there names. And now, they were here. "So, miss Neo, how are you?" He asked casually. She said nothing.

"Miss Neapolitan?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. She made a drawing motion. "Can you...speak?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh! Here." He said, handing her a pen and notebook from his coat. "Thanks." She wrote. "Your quite welcome. What is your age?" He asked. "Umm, why?" She asked, not trusting this man. "Well miss Neo, I'm currently on a date with you. Sure its forced but still a date. And if your below fifteen, well you get the idea. Not like I would ever date anyone younger then twenty five, if I did date bu-" He was cut off when Neo put a finger to his lips.

She smiled and sat back down. "Your fine Oz. I get it okay? Don't worry." She wrote/said, starting to trust this man a little after his speech. He sighed. "So, why do you think we're here?" He asked. She shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. What were you doing before you came here?" She asked. "I was in my office drinking coffee. And you?"

"Trying to talk." "Oh. How did you lose your voice?" He asked, leaning back. "When I was younger, like six, there was an accident. I could no longer speak, but I feel like might be regaining my voice." She said. Ozpin frowned. "I am very sorry to hear that. You said you were practicing talking. May I see how far you've come?" He asked politely. She nodded and looked at him nervously.

"Hhh..." She tried to say something, but all that came out was a raspy whisper. She shook her head and tried again. "Hhh...O...Oz...Ozpin..." She whispered in the same raspy voice, this time forming words. She smiled shyly and blushed. "You seem to have come a long way Neo." He said, nodding his head. "If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been since you last talked?" "Eleven years. Before the accident." He smiled slightly. "The first words you say are my name? I'm flattered miss Neo." She smiled, blushing slightly.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile, until Neo wrote something. "So Oz, how old are you?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well, older then most." He said with a small, playful smirk. "Hmm. Okay, favorite color?" "Emerald."

"Favorite drink?" "Coffee."

"Favorite season?" "Hmm, I think spring."

"Favorite food?" "Dolmas and tzatziki sauce."

"Okay...Best moment of your life?" "That's a tough question miss Neo. I don't know if I can answer that at this moment." He said, with a small laugh.

"Okay I got it, whats your favorite book?" "Well, there's multiple books that I love. My favorite is probably... Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban."

Neo gasped. "What!? You pour soul! How can't you see that the fourth is the best!" Ozpin shook his head. "My dear girl, has Roman told you this? He is steering you in the wrong direction. I mean, how can you like that book more? Cedric dies! Voldemort returns! Ron betrays Harry! In the third book, you find out Sirius is his god father, Ron gets an owl, there's Remus, and-"

She covered his mouth. "I'm going to stop you there. I think we can both agree, the fifth book is the worst." "Yes it is not my favorite. Or the last two. So much death. Way to much character death. I mean, how can someone be so heartless, to kill Dobby of. To kill Fred." He said, expressing his feelings about the book other than Glynda (Who preferred the movies over the books.)

"Hey, I have a joke." She said, with a grin. "Okay." "Why did Snape stand in the middle of the road?" "Why?" "So you'd never know what side he's on." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't be serious." "I'm dead Sirius." He glared at her for a moment until he started laughing. "Okay, that was a very Riddikulus" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Remus be a lot different than I first thought." "Your Obliviate to the fact that, you started this." "I'm stupefied by how stupid that was" "Your very lestrange." They both started laughing very hard. "Wow, I have't laughed this much since...never mind." He said, wiping his eyes.

 _(Outside somewhere)_

Everyone watched a TV in a small room. On it was Neo and Ozpin, telling Harry Potter jokes to each other. "I can't believe this. For years, I have never seen him tell a joke. And now he just said the worst jokes in all of Remnant." Oobleck said in shock. Everyone watched in various states of surprise and laughter.

Glynda crossed her arms. "The movies are way better than the books." She mumbled angrily. "Harry Potter sucks." Carrdin said loudly. Everyone turned to him. "I mean, why do people think a guy with glasses and a scar is so cool? I'm way better then hi-" He was cut off when Yang punched him across the face. "Stupid bird." She spat at him. They all went back to watching the TV, ignoring the limp bully in the corner.

 _(Back to the room)_

"I wonder how the others are doing." Ozpin thought out loud. Neo shrugged. "So I have som-" He was cut off when they were teleported to the main room. "What just happened?" Ozpin asked, now sitting next to Yang. Again Neo shrugged. "Hey Oz, those were such bad jokes, it was like the cruciatus curse." Qrow said, laughing.

Ozpin paled. "Wh...What jokes?" He lied. "We heard them. All of them." Ozpin laughed nervously. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Ozpin said, pushing up his glasses, calm demeanor returning. "Prof, we all heard you. Those were yangtastic puns!" Yang grinned patting Ozpin on the back.

 **Okay, will this ship float, or is it a ship wreck, it could be one, titanic disaster. Tell me what you think! Also I think the ship name of NeoXOzpin should be Time for Icecream. Maybe spumoni because of there colors. Leave a comment and tell me what you think or any certain ships you want. Also, lots of Harry Potter jokes. Most I made up. And me and my dad have a lot of disagreements about which book is better. I think The third one, while he thinks the fourth one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and R &R!**


	2. The second date

**Hey guys! Trying to do this more often. I'm working on another chapter of the Antics of Ruby and Friends, so hopefully that will be up soon. Shout out to Batman121230, Kronosmond, Lazy Taco, MABfan11, BattleTurtle, Masterix and Toy2711 for being awesome! You guys are the reason I'm writing this chapter! So thank you. Anyway, on to the story!**

SECOND DATE: Roman and Ciel.

"So kid, guess we have to get to know each other right?" Roman asked, leaning back in his seat. "I'm Ro-" "Roman Torchwick, 25, hails from Mistral, status: wanted criminal." Ciel said, narrowing her eyes. Roman laughed nervously. "heh...Anyway, whats your name girl?" He asked. "Ciel Soleil." She answered in a monotone voice.

"Okaaaay... So kid, you got any dust?" He asked, leaning closer. She shook her head. "I do not carry dust on me, _sir_." She answered in an almost angry voice. "Geez kid, why so serious." He said, exasperated. "I do not believe that this...relationship...will ever work out. For one, I am nine years younger then you, two, your a wanted criminal, and three, you wear mascara." He looked at her with mock hurt. "I can't believe it! I've never been so offended in my life!" He said, gasping.

Ciel rolled her eyes. "Oum, you always act so fake? I thought Penny was the robot, nor you!" Roman said, throwing his hands in the air. Ciel's eyes widened. "What!? No, she is human. General Ironwood said." She said in shock. "For someone so intelligent, you sure are dense!" He said. "Well if you think your so smart, how do you know I'm not a spy?" She said smugly. "Because it was a random process." "Didn't your colleagues hack the randomization process system at the Vytal festival?" For once Roman was at a loss for words.

"And I'm not fake, this is how I always act." She continued. "Wow, really? Do you ever relax or smile, or joke?" He asked. "I smile plenty. And I do relax, but right now I'm in a room with a _dangerous criminal_!" She hissed. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not dangerous sweet heart, just good at my job." He said leaning back. "You are actually. You did let hundreds of Grimm into the streets of the city." "Stupid know-it-all." He said under his breath. "That is an oxymoron. you can't be stupid, if you know it all."

 _(Outside)_

Everyone laughed as they watched the two argue. "I think that Roman was just outsmarted by miss Soleil." Ozpin said, containing a chuckle. They continued to watch as they fought. _"I'm just saying, if you keep track of the time so much, your never going to have fun!" "I have plenty of fun!"_ Ruby looked over at Penny, who was laughing. "Is she always like this?" She asked. Penny nodded. "Oh yes! She is always just like this! Though, she usually doesn't do that..." The all looked over at the TV Again to see an angered Ciel chasing Roman.

 _(Inside)_

"You will pay for that!" Ciel yelled, chasing him around the small room. "Geez kid, lay up!"

"You broke the watch my great grandmother gave me!"

"Ask for another one!"

"She died! That was what she gave me in her will!"

"Buy another one!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Your a bit dark kid!"

"Fine. Play like that." She said as the small marking on her forehead started glowing. She started floating towards the ceiling. "Wha-?" Roman said dumbly. "Prepare to drown in the water of judgement!" She said in a low voice as a rain cloud appeared over him. "What the hell?" He asked as it started storming. He looked up at her, mascara running.

"Great kid, you ruined my guyliner." He said in a annoyed tone. She looked at him for a second and started laughing, falling to the floor. "What? What's so funny?" "Hahaha, guyliner! Your ridiculous! Guys don't wear makeup." She said, giggling. "Guys can wear whatever they please!" He said, crossing his arms. "I get that, but still. Guyliner. Sounds. Ridiculous." She said slowly.

"And none of you friends wear it?" He asked. She shook her head. "Not even Ren?"

 _(outside)_

Everyone looked at Ren. "I don't wear eyeliner. Seriously!" He said. Nora raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about that one time I found you with Yang's makeup ba-" He threw himself across the room to cover her mouth. "SHUT UP!" He screamed as he landed. Everyone looked at him."Erm, hi." He said, getting up. "Salutations!" Penny said,, waving. Multiple people facepalmed. There was an awkward silence

"So...what was that exactly?" Ruby asked. "That was the powers of the summer maiden." Ironwood said. "What?" So the group explained the maidens.

 _(Inside)_

Somehow, Roman managed to tie Ciel to a chair. "How did you get rope?" She asked, struggling against her bonds. He laughed. "I always have them on me." He said. "Why?" "I don't really know." Then there was another awkward silence. "You know, these happen a lot." Roman said. "What does?" "Awkward silences." "Oh."

They heard there names and a few seconds later appeared in the room. "So, think I wear eyeliner?" Ren asked, walking up to him. "Hey kid, calm down!" He said, as he was backed into a corner. Ren punched him and added him to the pile of people that had a new total of two.

 **I tried to get this up by last night but I had to have sleep lol. A few people have posted amazing comments and I would like to thank them. Anyway, comments always welcome and I'm going to try to post the other story by tonight. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	3. The third date

Hey **guys! There have been some awesome people reading this! They have given me some amazingly nice comments:) I love you all and you guys inspire me to write things like this. Also, last ship, I decided to call it Roman Sky, was it a titanic disaster or will it float safely? Probably sink lol. The sink is shipping! Anyone who gets that reference tell me in the reviews. Any way, on to the story!**

SECOND DATE: Junior and Winter.

"Uh, hey snow queen." Junior said awkwardly. "How...unoriginal." Winter said, unamused. "Okay. Whats your name then?" "Winter Schnee." She replied, coldly. "Oh so your a Schnee eh?" He asked leaning in. She smacked him across the face. "Of course you boob! I just said that." She yelled. He rubbed his face. "Geez ice- I uh mean Winter, was that necessary?" Winter growled in frustration. "Why are all men like this!"

"Like what?" He asked. "Stupid, incompetent, idiotic, fools!" She practically screamed. "Woah lady, I didn't even do anything!" He said, putting his hands up in the air. "Also all those words mean the same thing." She turned to him. "What?" "Well, incompetent is the same as all those pretty much." Junior said. Winter's eye twitched. "How dare you." She whispered in a deathly quiet voice. "How dare I what, correct you?" He asked, smirking.

She jumped across the table at him. He did the only thing he knew what to do with angry women. Though, it didn't work with blondy, it might work with snow queen. Right before she landed on him, he grabbed her and kissed her. Winter's eyes fluttered closed and she stopped struggling. Junior let go and she backed away. "I..I'm sorry sir, that was unprofessional, and rude." She said, wiping her mouth. "Hey, don't worry about it. And its Junior."

 _(Outside)_

They all watched, shocked. "Did she just kiss him?" Yang asked. "I am sure she just fell onto him. It was just an accident and it probabaly won't happen again." Weiss said, trying to stand up for her older sister. "Sorry to break it ya snow princes, but she enjoyed that kiss. Obviously she isn't as perfect as you think." Qrow said. Weiss glared at him.

 _(inside)_

Winter blushed as Junior sat back down. _"Oh Oum, they saw that! Well, I guess you only live once. Heh he was a good kisser...Ugh what am I thinking? I need to set an exaple for Weiss! Though he was my first kiss."_ Winter had very mixed feelings about her kiss. "You know, that was my first kiss." Winter said, leaning in. "Wow really?" He asked, shocked. "Yeah. Why does that surpries you?" She said, raising her eyebrow. "Heh well your very beautiful, for starters." He said.

"That was kind of...sweet." She said, blushing again. "Your also kinda pretty when you blush." "H...hey!" She said, crossing her arms. Junior laughed. "Well your not how I expected at all." "What?" "Well, I thought you were going to be some stuck up, rich, thinks there better than everyone else, princess, but your not. You are a sweet, girly, woman."

 _(Outside.)_

"I can't believe it! She...she never acts like this! She is usually-" "A stuck up, rich, thinks there better than everyone else, princess?" Qrow asked, cutting Weiss off. "N..No!" She said, stopping her foot. "She obviously likes him. I can't see why. I'm way better looking." Qrow said, crossing his arms. "Qrow, was that a hint of jelousy I heard in your voice?" Ozpin smirked.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"S..She won't even talk to me! I try and well, I'm ususally drunk, and that doesn't help. At all. But all she does is try to kill me!" Said a sobbing Qrow on to a poor, unsuspecting Pyrrha. "Um...There there." She said, awkwardly patting him on the back. They continued to console him, sneaking glances at the TV. Unknown to those in the room, Yang and Tai had a bet, how drunk was Qrow.

 _(Inside)_

"So, wan't to hang out after this whole ordeal?" Junior asked. "S-" Winter was cut off when they were teleported back to the grey room. As soon as Qrow saw Winter, he jumped at her. "Winter! Love me! Not this dolt!" He cried. She stood there, shocked. "Qrow.. how drunk are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know. I had about three, no, four, bottles of...what was I drinking again?" Yang growled as she paid her dad.

 **Finally done! I've been working on this all week! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for awhile...Yeah I'm in the wrong here, I suck lol. Thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story :) You all are super, crazy awesome lol. Would this ship work? Maybe? Weiss sure didn't want to believe it. Neither did Qrow. I do ship Winter and Qrow by the way. I find it funny. Its a pretty stupid, romanticish(is that a word?) chapter and I apologize. I mean, it is a ship story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	4. Fourth date

**Hey guys! This chapter is...odd. It's a request chapter, so I'm doing it. It took forever and I'm very sorry... Shout out to: Undeadhero134, HazeCruzz, and Titan Shell for Follow and Favoriting. Well, hope you enjoy and on to the story!**

 **P.S I have been forgetting to do this. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. If I did, then all the red heads would not be dead**

 _FOURTH DATE:_ Adam and Ruby

Ruby sat at the table with Adam, munching on a cookie she found in her pocket. "Do you want some?" She asked. He shook his head. "I don't take food from filthy humans." He snarled. She looked downward, pouting. "So what do you like to do?" She asked, snapping out of her pouting. "I wage the wars of revolution from the shadowws. Faunus are superior to humans in every way! Soon, I will rule over you, red girl!"

She laughed. "What!? Why aren't you intimadated!?" He yelled. "You sound ridiculous!" She burst out laughing. He growled and grabbed her by the throat. "S...Stop!" She choked. He smirked. "Are you scared of me yet?" She nodded, face turning blue.

 _(Outside)_

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIS STUPID, COW FACE! AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang let out a blood curdling scream. Every one was mad. Except Carrdin, because he was still knocked out. "Yang stop! Before you burn a hole in the ceiling." Raven said. "He choked my sister! I'm going to kill his stupid face!"

 _(Inside)_

"P...Please let m...me go!" Finally he dropped her. She fell to the floor and massaged her throat. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I am the strong one here! Humans need to understand!" He said, neeling down into her face. " Get away from me!" She said, using her super speed to punch him in the face. He fell backward. "YOU BRAT!" He screamed getting up.

She used her semblance to rush around him, punching him. There fight went on until both were to tired. "Truce?" Adam panted. She laughed. "I thought you were a big, tough man" Ruby said. "I'm still better than you." He said, pulling himself up. "We are the exact same. Except you have horns and a bad temper." He slamed his fist in the table, causing her to jump. "We are nothing alike!"

Ruby sighed. "Yes we are. Could you please stop yelling?" She asked. He was taken aback. "Wait, why?" "You gave me a headache." "When?" "When you choked me. And thew me to the ground." "Oh." "Why did you do that?" "Because you need to fear me!" "No I don't." Adam soon grew tired of this. "Looks like we are going to be stuck here for awhile. Might as well do something." He said crossing his arms.

They chose to get to know each other. Adam honestly didn't want to, but he found that you couldn't actually kill anybody while in here. And boy did he wan't to kill the stupid red girl infront of him. But just because he couldn't kill, doesn't mean he couldn't be a total jerk. So he just glared at her. Not that she could tell.

"Favorite food?" "The souls of the innocent."

"Okaay...Favorite color?" "crimson."

"Favorite movie?" "I am Legend."

"Favorite book?" " I don't like to read. It's a wast of time."

"Geez. Favorite season?" "Winter. Every thing is cold and dead."

"No need to be so dark. Favorite music?" "Metal."

"What do you like to do?" "Wage the wars of revolution in the shadows."

"Whats under your mask?" "Excuse me?" "Whats under your mask?" Ruby asked again. "Nothing that concerns you." He said. "Oh really?" She said before using her speed to rip the mask off. "Argh!" He yelled before grabbing his face. Ruby gasped.

Under his mask his face was scarred and his eyes were a deep red. "This is why I told you not to take my mask off! I'm nothing but a deformed monster underneath!" He yelled, scaring her even more. "Who did this to you?" She said, walking up to him. "Why would you care?" He said harshly. "Because I want to find the monster who did this." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He just sat there, shocked.

"I don't understand." Adam said quietly. "What?" She asked, letting go of him. "I don't understand. I have been nothing but terrible and vile towards you, but you are being so kind." She sighed. "I don't like seeing people hurt. Even if there baddies." He looked away from her. "I have been a villan, been called a low life. A monster did this to me, but with my longng for revenge, I have become a monster." He said, hanging his head.

 _(Outside)_

"Is he...crying?" Coco asked. Sure enough, the Faunus was crying. "I...have never seen him show so much emotion ever." Blake said, watching as Ruby hugged him. "He better not get any ideas. I still haven't forgoten the he nearly killed her."Yang grumbled, eyes matching Adam. Fox put a hand on her shoulder. He secretly liked the red themed girl, and didn't want to see her get hurt.

They listened intently as Adam told her his troubles. "He is kinda sweet...like a lost german shepard puppy. That can bite your face off." Emerald said. Weiss agreed. "If he tried, he could be a good person. I wonder who did that to him though." Weiss wondered out loud.

 _(Inside)_

"Who did this to you?" Ruby asked. "Jacques Schnee." He replied. Ruby gasped. "Weiss's dad?" She said, shocked. He nodded. "I had a run in with him. Enough about my history. What about you." It was more of a demand than a question. "Okay. Ask away." She said.

"Opinion on music in this age?" "Meh. I'm not a fan of most music, but I do like Casey Lee Williams work."

"Hm. I do like some of her songs. Favorite color?" "Red. Obviously." she said, holding up her cloak.

"Prefered food?" "Strawberries. Oh and cookies!"

"Weapon of choice?" "Scythe with a gun."

"Parents?" "Oh...thats kinda a hard question." He paused and looked at her. "What?" "Well I consider my honarary uncle my dad because my real dad is never there." Adam noticed that silent tears were running down her face. "And you mother?" Ruby started crying loudly. "M..mom died when I was five. Heh, she was he slayer of monsters and the baker of cookies. Always there for us...until she wasn't." Ruby sobbed. Adam did someone no one expected.

He hugged her.

Ruby stood there, frozen. Attempting to calm her self she took a deep breath. The smell of pine and campfire filled her nose as she relaxed a bit. "Hey Adam?" She said, looking up at him. "Yes?" "Thank you." She rested her head on his chest. He picked her up and went and sat down, setting her in his lap. "Um, Adam? I nevr agreed to this!" She panicked as he held her tighter. "Ruby, I have not know you for long, but I have told you more then even Blake. Ruby, I know you would never hurt me. Yoou are to good of a person. Can a beauty like you, love a beast like me?"

"Uh...Um..." Ruby stuttered. Adam ran a finger across her face. "You are the most beautiful this I have ever seen, Ruby Rose."

 _(Outside)_

They all watched, eyes frozen to the screen. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" The sorce of the outburst was Nora. "Wait, there is a eight year difference between the two. Nobody else is creeped out?" Blake voiced her oppinion. "I would agree with miss Belladona." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee. "I can't believe she considers me her dad." Qrow said, sitting back. "I can't believe she doesn't consider me her dad." Tai sat next to Qrow. "I can't believe that my dad did that." Weiss said, holding her head in her hands. "I can't believe there kissing." Everyone quickly looked at the screen.

 _(Inside)_

Ruby had fallen. Adam had fallen on top of her. It was an accident. But they had fallen in such a way, their lips met. They both blushed heavily as Ruby struggled to get out from under him. "A..Adam, your crushing me!" She squeaked. He tried getting up, only to find he was unable to. They were stuck in a awkward position under the tables and chairs.

They ended up getting rapped up in Ruby's cloak. "Wow, first you try to kill me, then you want to know about me, then you hug me, then you kiss me. And now we're in this mess." Ruby said, covering her face with her hands. "It's not my fault darling, your the on who fell." He said in a teasing voice. "Urgh." She groaned.

She suddenly got an idea. "Take my cloak off! It will untangle us and make it easier." She said. Nodding, he slowly undid her cloak, reavieling her pale neck. They untangled themselves and moved to where they could get up. While getting up (This proved to be difficult since both of there legs were asleep) they got teleported to the Gray Room.

 **Done! That took forever. Hehe I''ve been watching way to many soap opras so this chapter is dramatic. All reviews and any reviews are welcome. Also, check out my other stories if you want. Okay, bye!**


	5. Fifth date

**Its been awhile... About four months actually...Well I'm back now! This chapter was a suggestion by Mew Shadowfang. If you are reading this, I'm sorry for taking so long. My full Authors Note (excuse) is in the chapter I posted of my other story, Antics of Ruby and Friends. Anyway, hope you enjoy, onto the story.**

Ruby and Adam fell into the other room, and Yang stood over them.

She grabbed Adam by the arm. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY SIS!" She screamed, drawing her face back to punch him in the face.

"No, wait, Yang don't!" Ruby yelled, grabbing Yang's arm.

She looked over her shoulder at Ruby and lowered Adam to the ground. And punched him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Ruby dropped Yang's arm. "You didn't have to do that." Ruby muttered.

"Yeah I did baby sis. He choked you, so I punched him. Also, for some reason he made my arm hurt." She said, rubbing her right elbow.

"Well Red, looks like you might like Taurus over there." Roman smirked.

Ruby blushed. "I do not..." She grumbled.

"Its okay Ruby, you are free to like who ever you want. Except him. One, there's an eight year difference in age, and two, he's a wanted criminal." Blake said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I don't like him like that!" Ruby insisted.

"We all saw you kiss him Ruby." Weiss snickered.

"I'm going to get teased about this forever, aren't I?" She asked, sitting down and covering her face.

There was a collective Yep.

Ruby sighed. "Figures."

Yang laughed as she heard a groan from behind her. She turned to see that Adam had woken up.

"Huh. I didn't even realize I knocked you out." Yang said.

Adam clumsily rose and swung at her, only for Yang to disappear, and appear on the screen. Adam fell on his face, getting knocked out once again.

FIFTH DATE: YANG AND NEO (A/N this ought to be fun -_-)

"YOU!" Yang shouted, lunging at Neo. Neo sidestepped her and smirked.

Yang growled, eyes turning red. She jumped at her again, and Neo avoided her. Yang landed an went to punch her, but Neo caught her arm. She pushed Yang at arms length and kicked her across the table.

Yang didn't get up for a moment. Neo's eyes flashed white and went to check on her. She bent down over Yang, tilting her head to the side. Had she knocked out Yang? Yang opened her eyes and punched Neo in the face, sending Neo flying backwards.

Yang grinned. "I win." She said victoriously.

Neo got up, and touched a finger to her lip. She saw blood on the tip of her finger. She licked her split lip and clenched her fist, eyes flashing.

Yang expected her to be mad, but instead Neo smiled, and bowed.

"Wait, your not mad?" Yang asked, confused. Neo shook her head.

Yang watched her skeptically as they both sat sat down.

They sat in silence. Yang was on her guard as Neo drummed her fingers on the table.

Yang sighed. "I'm sorry for punching you." She said.

Neo shook her head.

They sat in more silence.

"So...What house are you in?" Yang asked.

Neo tilted her head, confused.

"Y'know, like Ravenclaw and Griffendor and stuff." She muttered.

Neo giggled silently. She pulled a note pad and pen from her pocket.

"Oh. I'm in Ravenclaw. You?" She asked.

"Hufflepuff." Yang said simply.

"Cool. So what do you do for fun and stuff?" She wrote.

"I like video games. And hanging out with Blake is fun." Yang shrugged.

"Is Blake the cat faunus? If so, Adam talks about her a lot." She giggled, handing it to Yang.

"Really? What does he say?" She asked.

"He talks about how he loved her and still does. He writes poetry and songs about her. He misses her so, so much. It's quite sad, actually." She wrote, furrowing her eye brows.

"Awe man, now I kinda feel bad for punching him." Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But didn't he try to kill Red?" Neo asked.

"Oh yeah. I no longer feel bad for punching him." Yang laughed.

"Do you like Blake?" Neo wrote.

"R..romantically or platonically?" Yang stuttered, blushing.

"Romantically." Neo wrote, smiling.

"Maybe a little...or a lot." She muttered.

Neo started laughing.

 _(Outside)_

Blake blushed heavily.

"Wait, Yang likes you? Are you guys together, together?" Nora asked.

"N...no!" Blake stuttered.

Ozpin secretly handed Qrow twenty lien.

"I could have sworn Yang would like Neptune." Ozpin grumbled as Qrow laughed.

"Blake, do you love her?" Adam asked Blake.

"I...I...I do." She said.

Adam turned away from her. "I see. I hope she will love you as much as I do. I wish you two the best." He walked away and through a door that appeared.

"Damn, he was starting to grow on me." Coco said.

 _(Inside)_

"So do you have anyone you like?" Yang asked.

Neo bit her lip and wrote something, passing the note to Yang.

"You two would be great together! Do you want me to help you ask her out?" Yang asked.

Neo nodded.

"Y'know, its kinda been fun. After this, do you want to hang out? Your actually cool when your not trying to kill me." Yang asked. Neo beamed and nodded again.

They got teleported to the grey room, with Yang landing on Blake.

"Hey Blakey, do you wanna go on a date once we get out of here?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded and blushed. Neo tapped on Yang's arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I need to help Neo real quick." Yang said, getting off Blake.

Neo and Yang walked over to Neo's crush.

 **We will find out who Neo's crush is in the next chapter! Who ever guesses it wins! I...have what you'll win. Anyway, see you all next time, bye!**

 **P.S thank you Batman121230 for sending me a P.M. The reason I didn't get this up sooner, I wrecked my bike and hurt my hands. I'm a walking disaster lol**


	6. Notice

**Hey guys. I know this isn't the kind of thing you wanted but unfortunately, my laptop got broken today, which sucks because I had nineteen chapters of a story I was writing gone**

 **I am hoping I can get it fixed, or I can get a new one soon, but until then this story is on pause.**

 **Oh, and I'm writing this from my phone, which is really hard to write with. Thanks for being here, and have a good day.**


	7. Sixth date

**Hey guys! I'm doing a Q &A! Ask me questions, like who my favorite RWBY characters are, what other animes, books, and shows I like, the inevitable heat death of the universe, you know, fun stuff! If you have a question, P.M me, and if you don't have a fanfiction account, email me. My email is elizabethzebrastrong111 I will do the Q&A on the Antics of Ruby and Friends when I have enough questions. Shout out to thedarkpath for following. Oh, and Batman121230 I wish the best for you as well. I'm really happy you like this story, and I do hope you are still going to read it. Okay, on to the story!**

 **P.S My heart goes out to victims of the hurricanes. I was actually supposed to go to Galveston, and the Caribbean on the fifteenth, and I have been multiple times, and it breaks my heart to see all those places I've been, destroyed. I live in the Midwest, so I didn't get hit, but I've met people who live down there, and I just wonder, where are they now? Did they get out okay? If any of you have been hit by the hurricanes, I am so, so sorry. I truly wish I could donate, but I can't. I'm sorry.**

Yang and a blushing Neo walked up to a surprised Winter.

"Excuse me, this small, ice creamed themed girl has taken an interest in you. Here, uh, t-talk to her? I don't know." Yang laughed.

"Miss Neapolitan, I'm quite surprised." Winter said, eyes wide. Neo blushed harder, and hid behind Yang.

"Come on, Neo, ta- um... Write to her!' Yang said, picking her up and setting her in front of Winter.

Qrow, Roman, and Weiss were quite surprised by this. Neo liked Winter? Neo was a wanted, and highly dangerous criminal and Winter was a no-nonsense solider.

"My my Neo, I never thought you would have picked her." Roman chuckled, effectively making Neo somehow blush more.

"Winter! You can't date her!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah! snowflake is right! You belong with me." Qrow added quietly, a red tint in his cheeks.

"Its my life and I will choose who I shall be romantically involved with. Miss Neapolitan, I am very flattered, and I shall think about partaking in a romantic relationship with you." Winter offered Neo a rare smiled.

Qrow looked from Neo, to Winter, disbelief written on his face. He had been trying for years to get Winter to be romantically interested in him, and now she's just going to date this...this criminal!? He shook his head. "Winter, you can't date her." He said.

"And pray tell, Qrow Branwen, why is that? What authority do you, a violent drunk, have over me, an Atlesian specialist?" She asked, standing up.

"I'm not just a violent drunk! Winter I lo-" He was cut off when he disappeared with a small _pop._

SIXTH DATE: Qrow and Cinder.

Qrow landed, stumbling a bit. He looked around and saw...a pair of legs sticking up in the air. He slowly walked over and saw Cinder sprawled across the floor, her legs somehow stuck up in the air.

"Don't just stand there, help me up!" She snapped.

"Aren't you the one who stole the maidens power?" He asked.

"Are we really going to do this!? Yes, yes I was. No help me up, you drunk, knock off Edward Elric!" She shouted.

He snorted. "Fine." He picked her up by her waist, and set her back down on her feet.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled, dusting her dress off.

Qrow sat down, and leaned back in his chair. He pulled his flask out, and took a long drink. "So, why'd you take the maidens power?" Qrow asked.

"I did it for my queen." She said coldly.

"Your queen, eh? That's why? It nearly cost Amber her life, and I'm sure that was your intent. She's got a family, and friends, and a life. What you did, took that all away." He said, his voice laced with anger.

"Why are so upset? Its not like you personally knew her." Cinder said.

"You want to know why I'm so upset? I have two nieces who mean the world to me, and if anything were to happen to them, I would personally hunt that person down, and make them pay for what they did. Now, if _you_ ever did _anything_ to either if them, or _anyone_ they cared about, I won't let you live to regret it." He threatened in a low voice, leaning in closer.

Cinder narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Qrow leaned back, and took another drink. "So, now that's aside, lets get to know each other."

"Fine. I'm Cinder Fall." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Qrow Branwen, as ice queen said earlier." Qrow took another drink.

"Qrow, why do you drink?" She asked.

He sighed and set his flask down. "I lost someone, who was very close. Afterwards I went into a downward spiral. I drank, I did risky things, I tried to risk my life as much as possible. I was to much of a coward to face reality. I hadn't even had a chance to tell her I loved her, before she got married to my best friend. I was angry. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to hurt my sister for leaving him. I wanted to hurt myself. Until Ruby and Yang came into my life. I had to be better, and I forced myself to be better. I got better, and became safer. I still drink, but that helps me cope." Qrow said.

 _(Outside)_

"I'm sorry uncle Qrow!" Ruby wailed, as everyone else sat in silence.

"I didn't realize how much me marrying Summer had an effect on him." Tai said quietly.

"Oh course you didn't, you never cared." Raven snapped.

"Like you did! You never cared about him, or Yang!" Tai yelled.

"I am his sister! And I am Yang's mother! I care about them more than you! I didn't let my two daughters watch my slow decent into depression!" Raven shouted.

"At least I was there! You left! You never came back! Do you know how many times Yang asked me where her mother was!? Do you know how many times she asked when you were coming back!?" He shouted, his voice cracking a bit with emotion.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Yang pushed them apart, hair flaming and eyes burning red. They both fell on the ground. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO STAND AND HEAR YOU GUYS ARGUE!? YOU LEFT ME, AND YOU LEFT ME TO TAKE CARE OF RUBY! I NEARLY KILLED BOTH OF US TRYING TO FIND YOU, AND YOU LET ME GO! IT WAS QROW WHO SAVED US!"

"Yang, please calm down. Come sit with me, and Blake." Ren said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Yang turned gray for a few seconds, and her eyes turned lilac.

Taiyang slowly got up, and offered his hand to Raven. "I...I'm sorry."

She sighed, and took his hand. "Its okay. I should be apologizing."

Yang sighed, and watched the two. They hadn't seen each other in years, and the first time they get together, they fight.

"Are you okay Yang? It must be hard for your parents to fight like this." Blake said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine... And Ren? Thanks for calming me down." Yang looked over to him.

"You're welcome." He said, bowing his head slightly.

 _(Inside)_

"So, I have a question for you." Qrow said.

"And whats that?" Cinder asked, looking at her nails.

"Why do you do 'evil things'? What do you have to gain?" She looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"What I have to gain is vengeance. I was tormented and tortured by the very scum of the earth, and this is what I'm doing to get back at them." She said.

"And who tormented and tortured you?" Qrow asked.

"One question at a time. Its my turn. Why do you chase after Winter? She obviously doesn't like you." Cinder sneered.

"I chase after Winter for a distraction. Well, I did in the beginning. I soon fell for her. But she doesn't like me, at all. To her, I just seem like a violent, inappropriate, alcoholic." Qrow sighed.

"I like violent. How about you stop chasing after that cold-hearted soldier, and let me warm you up." She said in a low voice, running a hand up his chest. (A/N This went from a zero to a one hundred real quick.)

Qrow pushed her hand away. "I... I can't. I can't be in a relationship with you." He quickly got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because you... You remind me of her." He said.

"Who? Who do I remind you of?" She asked, standing up as well.

"Of Summer." He said softly.

"Is that who you lost?" Cinder asked, tilting his head.

"Yes." He grabbed the flask from the table and took a long drink.

"Qrow please, give me a chance." She begged.

"Why? Why do you want to be in a relationship with me? We are enemies." Qrow said.

"So? We are not personally enemies, its the people we follow. And you are following the wrong person. Please, come to our side." She said.

"No. I trust Oz with my life. Sure, he has done questionable things in the past, but he didn't kill thousands of people, like your leader." He spat.

"But the thing is, he has. Was he not the one who trained Summer Rose personally? Because she was the great silver eyed warrior? Was he not the one who sent her on that mission?" Cinder asked, walking up to Qrow.

"How would you know that?" He whispered.

"Salem told me about her. Salem told me what happened to her. She told me that Ozpin knew that it was a suicide mission, that she learned to much and he sent her away." Cinder said.

"He wouldn't do that. I know Oz. Salem, on the other hand, I don't know, nor do I trust." He said.

"Exactly. You don't know her. Come with me, and you can get to know her, and you can be on the winning side." She said.

Qrow paced around, running a hand through his hair again. "Cinder, what do you want from me?"

"I want you. I want you to be safe, and on our side. When this war starts, and Ozpin falls, I want you with me." Cinder said, reaching towards him.

He turned towards her, eyes flashing. "Tell me, Cinder Fall, why do you think I want to be on your side? Why do you think I want to be with you?" He asked, walking towards her. She backed up, until she hit the wall.

"B-because you need to be loved." She stuttered.

"All I do is cause misery. I can't help that. I can't be loved, because I hurt whoever I am around. I am a bad luck charm." He said.

"No, you are more than that." Cinder assured.

"I'm not. That is all I am, even my semblance is misfortune, and if you get close to me, all I will do is hurt you." He said.

Cinder shook her head. "You're more than that. You are a blessing to the people around you."

"Again, how would you know?" He asked.

"Salem has had people watch you, and everyone else. Just like Ozpin has had people follow us." Cinder explained.

Qrow rested his arm above her head, leaning on it. He sighed. "That isn't surprising."

 _(Outside)_

Everyone watched, wide-eyed. At this angle, it appeared that Qrow was kissing Cinder.

"This became very dramatic, very quickly." Coco said.

"Professor Ozpin? Did you send my mom on a suicide mission?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin shifted uncomfortably. "Of course not, Ms. Rose. Your mother was a very special huntress, whom I trusted in. Her death was tragic, and I deeply regret sending her on that mission. If I had known she would die, I would never have sent her." Ozpin said.

"Why must you tell the poor girl lies? She deserves to know the truth." A woman, who Ruby had never seen, put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, smiling maliciously at Ozpin.

"Salem." Ozpin growled.

 _(Inside)_

"Qrow, you're awfully close." Cinder said, blushing.

"But isn't this what you wanted? For us to be _close?_ " He asked.

"Yes, it is." She breathed.

He chuckled softly, closing the gap between them. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and lifted her chin, gently pressing his lips against hers. She latched her arms around his neck, and he ran a hand through her hair.

Until they were teleported back, and fell into a heap in front of everyone.

Cinder got up, and Salem motioned to her. She followed her over to a secluded corner.

"You did a good job at seducing Branwen." Salem said.

"Thank you. I believe I soon will be able to convert him to our side. And maybe even convince him to give us his niece. After all, I can be _very_ persuasive." She smirked.

Winter walked up to Qrow, as he got up. "I am glad to see you have finally taken interest in someone else." She said.

"Yeah, except she's on the enemies side. However, I think I can make her see the right path." Qrow dusted his shirt off, and reached for his flask.

"Qrow, just be careful." Winter sighed.

"Was that a hint of care in your voice?" Qrow teased.

"No. Now if you will excuse me, have a matters to attend to." She said, and walked off.

 **Ooohhh boy was that dramatic. Yeah, this was a bit more serious than the other chapters. Also, more romantic, kind of. Oh, and Salem. And Qrow back story. And lots of things. Like I said, it escalated quickly. Hopefully the next chapter I do won't be so dramatic. Oh, and I believe that I have a gift for A Random Commie. Its another gold star I found on my laptop! Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you next time, bye!**


	8. Seventh date

**I'm baaaaack! This time, I'm doing an Emercury chapter, which is both one I wanted to do, and someone suggested! So thank you merendinoemiliano, for that suggestion. As for my theory on Salem? I will be doing a chapter on that in my other story! Also, I would like to know, do you guys want this to be a funny story? Or do you want me to go all out with drama and romance? Tell me down below! As for this chapter, it might be a bit dramatic, just warning you. Okay, that's it for now, I hope you enjoy, and onto the story**

* * *

Emerald watched Cinder walk back to her seat. She shifted nervously.

"Hey...Are you okay?" Mercury asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away. "Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Jeez. Last time I try to be nice." He grumbled.

Emerald sighed, rubbing her forehead, as Ruby and Yang talked on the other side of the room.

"I wonder who is going to be picked next." Yang pondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be Weiss or Blake." Ruby said.

"Or maybe Glynda will be pared with someone. It would be hilarious if she was pared with Uncle Qrow." Yang laughed.

"Or maybe you'll be paired with Jaune." Yang said, nudging her sister's side.

Ruby blushed and covered her face. "Eww." Her voice came out muffled as she shook her head. Yang laughed again.

Salem watched everyone, as Ozpin walked up to her.

"You didn't have to tell Ms. Rose what I was saying was a lie." He said quietly.

"But Ozpin, she deserves to know." Salem said.

"She does, but she deserves the whole story, not just what you say. Besides, why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't. I will turn her against you soon. Once she learns the 'whole story'." She said.

Ozpin glared at her. "She will never follow you, no matter how much she hates me"

"And if she does? Are you going to send her out like her mother? After all, Ruby is a sliver eyes, and we both know how they see things." Salem snarled.

Ozpin turned on his heel and stormed away.

"You can't always run from your problems... Have you not learned?" Salem whispered, touching her hand to her heart.

She shook her head and looked over at Emerald and Mercury.

"I hope I don't get picked..." Emerald said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Who would want to 'date' you anyway? That would just make for a boring story." Mercury laughed.

"Hey!" Emerald said, smacking his arm.

"Ouch!" He laughed.

Her laughter faded away, as her hands fell into her lap.

"Seriously Em, are you okay?" Mercury asked her.

"I..I'm fine, Mercury." She sighed.

"You don't look fine. Are you just nervous to be here?" He asked softly.

"Mercury, you're the one who's acting weird. You've never cared about me, what changed? Like, seriously, why do you suddenly care!?" Emerald's voice raised, catching the attention from everyone in the room.

"Because I love you!" Mercury shouted.

Emerald sat in stunned silence, when she and Mercury vanished with a small _pop._

SEVENTH DATE: Emerald and Mercury.

Mercury landed, catching Emerald as she fell.

"Y-you love me? Mercury... How long have you felt this way?" She asked quietly.

"A long time." He said.

She swallowed thickly. "I didn't think you even liked me in anyway."

He gently set her down. "I've been a jerk in the past, haven't I?" He sighed.

"Well yeah... I mean... you love me!? I- I don't know how to respond to this..." She said.

Mercury frowned. "What do you mean, Em?" He asked.

"I love you too, Mercury!" Emerald yelled, covering her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips.

Mercury swept her into a gentle embrace, as tears began to stream down her face.

 _(Outside)_

"Aw! That's so cute!" Nora squealed, capturing Ren in a bone crushing hug.

"Nora... Please... Let... Go... I... Need... To... Breath..." He gasped.

"Sorry." She giggled, letting her 'friend' go.

He smiled gently, as Nora curled up against him.

A few of the others watched Ren and Nora, as everyone else watched Emerald and Mercury.

Ruby and Yang, the helpless romantics of the teams, were having a blast trying to decide who was the cuter couple. Ruby pick Ren and Nora, as Yang thought Emerald and Mercury was the cuter couple.

"But we know Ren and Nora, and they are adorable together!" Ruby argued.

"Emerald and Mercury are like a forbidden love. More romantic and dangerous." Yang sighed.

Ruby stuck tongue out at her older sister, as Yang poked her in the stomach.

Ruby giggled, as Salem watched her. There eyes met, and Ruby's smile fell.

"Rubes? What is it?" Yang asked.

"That woman... She was talking to me earlier... It's nothing." Ruby shook her head.

 _(Inside)_

She hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt.

"Hey Mercury, after this do you want to go get burgers?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He laughed.

She pulled away from him. "Answer the damn question Merc." She grumbled, trying to hide her smile.

"I would love to go grab burgers." Mercury said.

She got up and offered him her hand. He took it, and she helped him up.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, sitting down on the table.

"I have no idea." He sighed, sitting next to her.

"You're right, a date with me would make a boring story." She laughed.

"Em, I'm sorry..." He said.

"I-its fine." She sighed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"When do you think we'll be out of here?" Mercury asked, leaning back.

"Soon I hope." She said. As if on cue, the teleport back to the main room.

They were both pulled into a spine crushing hug.

"You both are sooo CUTE!" Nora squealed.

"Nora! Refrain from crushing them, please!" Ren laughed, pulling her off them.

"Do I even know you?" Emerald asked, confused.

"Nope!" Nora giggled.

Mercury stood up, and offered Emerald his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. Nora bumped into Emerald, making her fall into Mercury, and in turn accidentally kissing him.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" She grinned.

Emerald pulled away from Mercury, before kissing him again.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I have some bad news, I'm afraid. I'm putting this story on hiatus for personal reasons. I've been dealing with a lot these past few months, and I really hate to do this, especially since I just got back. I'll give you a more detailed reason when I come back. If you read my other two stories as well, I'll be putting out a chapter when I can, and then they'll also go on hiatus. I'm very sorry, and I hope you understand. Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all next time. Bye**


	9. Update!

**Hey guys! I'm not dead, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait just a bit longer, because I'm moving again! Also, I'm really sorry that it's been such a long time, but I was dealing with a lot of personal biz, and I needed a break. Thank you all for being so patient, and hopefully when I get back, there will be a more frequent update schedule... Don't hold me to that. It's going to be a few months before I'm updating again, so just hold on until then. Thank you all so much, and I will see you soon!**


	10. Announcement

**The Ships will be back in January 2019! There will be longer chapters, better writing, and hopefully an upload schedule. Thank you for waiting, and I'll see you then! 3**


End file.
